Morning with the Alexanderssons
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: And this was everyday? Girl from Within universe from Tekken Slash Tournament. OCs owned by my fiancée, DaliaStar89. Disclaimer: Lars and Xiao owned by Namco.


**Title:** Morning with the Alexanderssons  
**Author: **Darial K.  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Lars and Xiaoyu belong to Namco, Hime and Hotaru and Jung to my fiancée, DaliaStar89, plus the original plot, it's by DaliaStar89 too  
**Timeline:** After Tekken 6  
**Summary:** They are happy with just one child, who is quite a… morningbird  
**A/N:** This is a fluffy spinoff from our roleplay thread Girl from Within – Punishment from Hell. In the thread, Ogre turned Jin into a woman. And with a perfect Kazama luck, Hwoarang got "her" pregnant and they had twins, Jung ad Hotaru. Jin changed back after killing Ogre. Sorry for spoiling something I guess

* * *

"Girls! Breakfast!"

Hotaru Kazama yawned and fluffed her red hair. She rubbed her eyes with the other hand as the other was busy with unwinding her hair from the multiple earrings she had. Her "cousin" was still snoozing happily. Hime had blonde hair much like her father did, only even brighter. The pink hair dye clashed with the light pink Hello Kitty pyjamas. Hotaru lifted the leg of her electric blue duck pyjama bottoms and scratched her ankle. Getting up from the mattress on the floor, she went to shake Hime up.

"Hime, time to get up!" she said loudly, before yanking her covers off and going to downstairs.

Lars was with his back to the doorway, doing what every western did in the morning. Drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Xiaoyu was already fully dressed, whereas Lars had his training clothes on and was setting cups and spoons for the girls and taking the box of cereal from the cabinet. Hotaru yawned again when she sat down.

"She's not awake yet", the Rock Angel said while grabbing the box of cereal. The toy included in the Rice Crispies fell on her plate. After taking it out of the plastic bag, she stared the pencil figure. Hello Kitty in a pink dress. Lars and Xiao both watched Hotaru's reaction. She placed it standing on Hime's plate and silently took the carton of milk, ignoring Lars' smirk.

Just as Xiao took the guitarist pencil figure they had gotten from the earlier box and she handed it to Hotaru, loud crash made her almost jump.

"Hime just woke up. She's never been as graceful as her mother in the morning", Lars said evenly, never taking his eyes off the article he was reading. Hotaru froze with the spoon halfway to her mouth when she heard Hime stumbling out of her room. Glancing the Swede sitting across her and Xiao, who was outside picking apples with Panda, she kept staring the doorway as her cousin was approaching the staircase.

"The railing is right next to you, darling!"

"…ok…" came the sleepy reply. Setting the spoon finally back down on the plate she waited for the blonde to get down the stairs. Lars was counting the stairs quietly when she was stomping down.

"One more, Hime!"

THUD

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta…"

Hotaru now openly glared the Swede who simply turned a new page from the newspaper.

"She skipped it. To your right, honey."

More stumbling and Hime made it to the kitchen door, eyes almost closed, sleep preventing her from opening them properly. Hotaru watched Hime almost collide with her dad but Lars caught her arm and gently guided her to the chair in the end of the table. He then moved his had to her forehead when she started tipping forwards to prevent her face from smacking against the plate and the Hello Kitty figurine.

"Morning, sweetie. Try waking up in five minutes and see what is on your plate", Lars said softly and rubbed his daughter's forehead with his thumb.

Sure enough, in five minutes Hime started to rub her eyes and she took the Hello Kitty from her plate, putting it into her pyjama pocket. After four attempts she managed to grab the box of cereal, but Lars was the one who poured her the milk. Hotaru snickered at it; Hime looked so sleepy that she actually looked a lot like her dad when he was tired.

"Mornin' cuz."

"Eeh-huh? M-nin'."

"Slept well?"

"'taru.. stop buggin' me…"

"Hotaru, let her wake up. She's never been a morning person."

"No shit, Lars…" the half Korean chirped and started wolfing down her cereal. Xiao came back from outside, Panda nearly knocking the both girls down as she went by with her rather wide rear. Hime smiled sleepily to her mother who set some apples to the table, giving one to all of them.

"Hey! I was reading that! Fine…" Lars grumbled as Panda took his newspaper to her paws and stomped off to her part of the house. "I'm outnumbered here. I go training in a minute", he said and took the apple after giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. He headed out from the kitchen through the back door, which was almost behind Hotaru. He couldn't resist and poked Hotaru's sides, making her drop the spoon and almost hitting him for it. They had a small dojo behind the house, on the other side of the little bamboo garden and some cherry and apple trees.

"We finally managed to renovate the old dojo back there. Now we can actually keep our car in the garage", Xiao said between bites. "Well, 5 years ago we started renovating it. After coming to a conclusion that garage is a bad place to train in peace."

"Why don't you come to ojiisan's dojang?" Last word slipped in Korean as she tended to mix the two language together when tired or in a hurry.

"Dojang? Oh, dojo. Nah, it's busy at the times we practice. Lars prefers peace in the mornings, but this is so close that it seemed like a good idea. It's getting cold in there, but I'm sure we can get it heated during winter."

"Sorry. I sometimes speak Korean…"

Hime was now fully awake, sloppy but awake. She had already munched away her apple and was actually eyeing Hotaru's.

"Hey! My apple!"

"You're slow eater!"

"I was talking!"

"Can't you talk at the same time?"

"Manners…"

They both glared each other before they started laughing. Usually it was Hime who reminded Hotaru of table manners. After finishing the girls left to change their clothes and Hime grabbed her bike while Hotaru turned her scooter around and they prepared to leave for the old factory area to their band meeting. The blonde had just fixed her hair so she refused to wear a helmet and hop on Hotaru's scooter.

"One helluva morning…"

"That is everyday. Dad helps me down, prevents me from occasionally drowning to my cereal, but Panda's trick was new."

"…What?..."


End file.
